Un no-tan-desagradable reencuentro
by ale-panda19
Summary: Ignoren el título. One-shot, AU Universitario. Tsukishima ingresa a una universidad en Tokio y en su primer día se cruza con una persona a quien no pensaba volver a ver.


**Notas de la autora:**

Primer fic de Haikyuu!.. hace mucho que quería publicar esto pero... estoy un poco nerviosa porque AMO CON MI VIDA ESTE SHIP.. y siento que no estoy a la altura para escribir algo decente acerca de ellos, pero aquí va la prueba! Este es el primero de muchos probablemente!

Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que puedan encontrar

KUROTSUKI 5EVER! *sí, el 4 se queda corto*

* * *

Respiró profundamente, avistando el amplio campus que se extendía a su alrededor. Debía de admitir que la vista era simplemente bella. Le gustaba.

Emprendió el paso, tranquilo, silencioso, como quien no quiere detener miradas al paso. Sin embargo, con esa altura y color de cabello le era bastante complicado. En cambio, jamás creyó posible, que entre tremenda marea de gente, entre tantas personas en aquella cuidad tan habitada, y de todas las universidades entre las que tuvo que escoger, no sabiendo si fuese para su mala o buena suerte, se topó con alguien a quien no pensaba volver a ver nunca.

-¡Mira que trajo la primavera este año! En lugar de perfumados claveles me vengo a encontrar con una espiga- lo que al principio parecía ser un cumplido, terminó siendo un insulto bastante directo. Típico de él, sabía que no lo decía en serio, que solo era para picarlo. Pero bien que lo había conseguido.

No le contestó, simplemente lo miró mal. No había cambiado ni un poco en esos últimos dos años en los que no se habían visto. Al menos no de actitud, pues si lo veía bien, tal vez no había crecido en altura, pero se lo notaba más fornido, no al punto de llegar a ser verdaderamente musculoso, pero aquella camiseta que le quedaba un tanto ajustada delataba su condición física probablemente a base de entrenamiento diario acompañada de una dieta hipocalórica.

-¡Vamos Tsukki! ¿Qué son esos modales para con tu querido senpai? Hace años que no nos vemos ¿y no piensas siquiera saludar?- cuestionó, con aquella típica sonrisa de medio lado, que a pesar de no haberla visto en tanto tiempo seguía fresca en su memoria.

-Hola- contestó seco, siguiendo su paso, hacia donde estaba la oficina de admisiones en la cual le indicarían en qué bloque del campus se ubicaba su cuarto, cosa que consideraba más que importante de momento, y asimismo, su horario de clases con demás materiales.

Al tiempo que avanzaba, podía sentir como el moreno le seguía el paso. ¿Se podía saber por qué de todas las personas con las que pudiera haberse encontrado en la universidad a la que acababa de ingresar tenía que haber sido justamente Kuroo Tetsurou?

-Sabes que es de mala educación ignorar a las personas ¿no, Tsukki?- alegó el más bajo, mientras esperaba parado junto al rubio en tanto formaban fila aguardando a ser atendidos frente al departamento de admisiones para que le entregasen lo que sea que había ido a buscar.

-Lo sé, además no te estoy ignorando. Te saludé por si lo olvidaste.- respondió frunciendo el ceño mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Pero tu saludo fue obligado así que no cuenta.- continuó como si fuese el estamento más inteligente y lógico de la historia.

El más alto rodó los ojos ante la actitud tan poco madura por parte de su superior, en serio no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, solo estaba más bueno, pero seguía siendo el mismo idiota fastidioso de siempre.

Realizaron todos los trámites correspondientes, retiraron los documentos, indicaciones y guías que el menor necesitaba, y cuando el pelinegro le arrebató de las manos el papel que indicaba en qué bloque de dormitorios se hospedaría su acompañante un sonoro silbido hizo eco en todo el pasillo.

-Oh, no. Todo menos eso.- se quejó en su típico tono antipático y pausado el rubio, mientras miraba con resignación la mueca victoriosa en el rostro de Kuroo.

-Quién iría a imaginar que mi protegido estaría a solo un piso de distancia de mi actual morada- ¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba era tenerlo a solo una escalera de distancia. Estaba seguro de que terminaría viéndolo todos los días. Y eso no era muy gratificante para su persona.

-Podrías poner un poco más de entusiasmo al menos- a pesar del tiempo transcurrido Tsukishima seguía con la misma personalidad huraña con la que lo había conocido. A decir verdad desde que terminó la secundaria había perdido completamente el contacto con casi todo el resto del mundo. Algunos fines de semana solía ver a Kenma, aunque se escribían casi todos los días; en muy raras ocasiones había hablado con los demás miembros del club de vóley de Nekoma, dichas ocasiones hasta el momento fueron contadas. La única persona con la que seguía en contacto continuo aparte de Kenma, era Bokuto, y por ende Akaashi, quienes casi todos los sábados terminaban siendo sus colegas de fiesta. Sin embargo, desde que había cedido la capitanía a Taketora, nunca había vuelto a saber nada de algún otro miembro de los equipos con los que solían hacer los campamentos de entrenamiento, en especial de Karasuno, cuya prefectura quedaba a kilómetros de su ciudad natal.

Empero, allí estaba. La persona con la que menos pensó que podría volver a encontrarse, pero a la vez estaba agradecido que así hubiese acontecido.

Estaba más alto, para su desagrado. Si bien cuando lo conoció solo era un centímetro el que hacía la diferencia, ahora eran casi cinco, y eso a él, como su superior y protector, lo hacía quedar mal. En cambio, seguía igual de flacucho, tal vez no tan desgarbado como antes, se lo notaba más tonificado, especialmente en las piernas. Era definitivo que había mejorado sus técnicas de bloqueo, y eso se debía a las buenas instrucciones que le había dejado un tiempo atrás, o al menos eso es lo que él quería pensar.

-No tengo motivos para estar entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo que no tienes motivos? Agradece que hayas encontrado una cara familiar en medio de un mar de extraños. Además, para tu información, te encuentras hablando con una de las personas más populares y queridas de esta universidad. En estos años me he ganado el cariño de todos gracias a mi carisma y bondad sin límites.- alegó, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, hablando con total seriedad, como sintiéndose ofendido ante la falta de atención por parte del más alto.

-Hablas como si algo así pudiese interesarme- el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del rubio, optando por cambiar de tema. Se había equivocado, Tsukishima no seguía igual de misántropo, estaba peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su primer semestre había terminado tan rápido como un aguacero. Debía de admitir que no había sido fácil, habituarse a un ritmo nuevo, en un lugar nuevo, no había sido lo más sencillo del mundo. Pero se las había apañado, además quisiese admitirlo o no Kuroo lo había ayudado mucho.

A pesar de seguir carreras completamente diferentes. Él bioquímica, y el moreno psicología, Kuroo había hecho hasta lo imposible para que su estadía allí fuera lo más cómoda y grata posible. Él nunca había sido un ser muy social, y no porque particularmente le gustara la soledad, le agradaba en ciertos momentos, pero a veces sentía la misma necesidad de pasar tiempo con otras personas asimismo que en otras ocasiones lo único que quería era estar solo.

Por lo tanto cada vez que necesitaba pasar tiempo con alguien, Kuroo estaba ahí. El problema era que cada vez que quería estar solo, Kuroo también estaba ahí. Después de seis meses finalmente pudo darse cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenía, que aunque era poco, lo pasaba con el pelinegro a su lado.

Salían bastante, a comer, de compras, a veces simplemente terminaban tirados en el césped del campus en completo silencio, matando el tiempo, nada más. En otras ocasiones, y cada vez que el rubio disponía de tiempo y con suerte, terminaban jugando un par de partidos de práctica con los miembros del club de vóley de la universidad, club al que Kuroo pertenecía y del cual era uno de los jugadores clave en todos los partidos. Muy a su pesar, el pelinegro no consiguió que el menor se uniera a dicho club, pues sus horarios totalmente de cabeza y con cambios continuos, lo imposibilitaban a seguir un ritmo estricto con respecto a las prácticas y demás. Sin embargo, cada vez que los tiempos libres de Tsukishima coincidían con las prácticas del club, el moreno no dudaba en llamar al más alto a la cancha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro. Acababa de comenzar el cuarto semestre de su carrera. Y a pesar de que a veces solo quería echar todo por la borda y volver a Miyagi, debía de persistir. No desperdiciaría un año y medio solo por un par de noches de no dormir.

Aunque debía de admitir que aquella cadencia se le hacía exhaustiva. Para la próxima semana debía de presentar dos investigaciones, tenía una exposición, además del avance de su proyecto de fin de año. A todo eso se le sumaba la pelea reciente que había tenido con su compañero de cuarto, por lo cual había terminado haciendo todas sus tareas en la biblioteca, y pisando su cuarto solo cuando debía inevitablemente ir a la cama pues se daba cuenta de que despierto era incapaz de seguir haciendo algo productivo.

Por esas razones había dejado de ver a Kuroo. Hacía más de dos semanas que apenas si alcanzaba a saludarlo entre los pasillos. Y aunque nunca sería capaz de decirlo en voz alta, lo extrañaba. Por algún extraño motivo echaba de menos su molesta presencia, pero era muy consciente de que no tenía tiempo para hacer del tonto, y que con suerte, cuando el tsunami de deberes acabase, volverían a pasar tiempo juntos como antes.

Se sintió algo estúpido al pensar en él de esa forma. Decidiendo que ese tipo de pensamientos no aportaban nada sano a su agotada mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mitad de semestre. Y para su gran alivio acababa de terminar de rendir su último parcial. Un largo suspiro salió de entre sus labios.

Por fin luego de casi un mes de no parar ni tan siquiera por un segundo, tenía la tarde libre. Quería dormir, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llegar a su cuarto y lanzarse a su catre para dormir hasta el día siguiente. En cambio no lo hizo, lo primero que hizo al salir de clase a medio día fue mandarle un mensaje de texto a su pelinegro amigo. ¡Hace más de cuatro semanas que no hablaban! Y eso se le hacía como una eternidad. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan apegado al moreno? Ni siquiera con Tadashi se habría comportado de ese modo un tiempo atrás. Hizo nota mental de que al final del año, cuando volviese a su prefectura por las fiestas, debía de pasar un fin de semana en casa del chico para ponerse al día.

Recibió en menos de dos minutos una respuesta al texto que acababa de enviar "¡Qué bien! Almorcemos juntos para celebrar que por fin puedes darte un respiro. ;)". En contra de su voluntad, la comisura derecha de su boca se curvó levemente hacia arriba al leer el mensaje, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo, mientras caminaba más rápido de lo normal a la cafetería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo Tsukki- comentó antes de estirarse sobre el césped, junto al árbol bajo el que solían descansar.

-Yo también- ante tan inesperada respuesta el moreno lanzó una mirada de incredulidad al más alto, quien sentado a su lado, simplemente ignoró dicha acción.

-Me sorprende ese tipo de respuesta de tu parte Tsukki. Me agrada- comentó luego de una pausa, colocando los brazos tras su nuca y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del frío viento de un otoño pronto a terminar. De allí a un par de semanas les sería completamente imposible pasar tiempo de calidad fuera por culpa de las bajas temperaturas.

-¿Qué haces este sábado por la noche?- preguntó después de un silencio prolongado, en el que solo disfrutaron de la presencia del otro.

-No aceptaré ninguna invitación a algún antro de nombre extravagante si esas son tus intenciones.

-¡Oh vamos, Tsukki! ¡Llevas aquí casi dos años y nunca has ido a ninguna fiesta!- se quejó, levantándose de su cómoda posición para acercarse más al rubio, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros, apoyándose contra él. Para agrado del moreno su acompañante no rehuyó al contacto como solía hacerlo.

-Descansa bien esta noche, y mañana iremos de fiesta hasta el amanecer. Además ¿hace cuánto que no sales con una linda chica, eh?- cuestionó en tono picarón, más para ver la reacción del menor que por su verdadero interés en la respuesta.

Como supuso, el rojo invadió las mejillas del más alto, mientras desviaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu rostro te delata mi querido protegido- picó, buscando encontrarse con los ojos avellana que insistentemente se desviaban de su trayectoria. -¿O acaso nunca has estado con ninguna?- se aventuró, con tono seductor, acariciando suavemente con el dorso de su mano la acalorada mejilla del menor.

Tampoco hubo respuesta a aquello, empero, tampoco hubo rechazo, alentando el mayor a continuar con su flirteo.

Acercó su rostro al del rubio, hasta que sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de su oído.

-¿Y con un chico?- susurró, antes de posar un delicado beso sobre la mejilla del más alto, quien seguía sin pronunciar palabra, mirando a la nada con el ceño fruncido, como enfurruñado por la manera en la que estaba siendo tratado, a pesar de que no deseaba que Kuroo se detuviera.

Los besos siguieron, cortos y castos desde su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios. Se quedó inmóvil, con esos ojos felinos conectados a sus orbes miel, viendo a través de ellas, esperando cautelosamente a dar el siguiente paso.

Involuntaria e inconscientemente el más joven cerró los ojos, antes de poder sentir sobre sus labios el cálido y suave tacto de los del mayor contra los propios. Kuroo lo agarró de la nuca, evitando que bajo ninguna circunstancia se alejara de él, antes de comenzar a mover sus labios a un ritmo lento, esperando a que el rubio sea capaz de corresponderle. Y lo hizo, siguiendo la cadencia impuesta por su superior, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar levemente en el momento que sintió la lengua del pelinegro rozar sus labios, presionando sutilmente para abrirse paso a su interior. Tsukishima no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el paso como podía, después de todo hace años que no besaba a nadie, y a pesar de que solo había besado a una persona antes, estaba seguro de que Kuroo lo hacía muy bien, quizás demasiado bien.

Se separaron luego de un par de minutos, el rostro de Kei completamente rojo y algo falto de respiración, mientras el moreno lo miraba triunfante, relamiéndose los labios, disfrutando del sabor a menta de la boca de su kohai aún presente en su memoria.

-Te ha gustado- no fue una pregunta en lo absoluto, sino una total afirmación, para vergüenza del más alto.

No hubo tan siquiera una queja o negación a lo que acababa de decir. ¡Por supuesto que le gustó! Tsukishima sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y que si la sangre no paraba de ser bombeada únicamente a su rostro los dedos de sus pies se volverían azules. Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener en mente algún pensamiento coherente. No es como si estuviese profundamente enamorado de su superior y por esa razón actuase así, nada más lo había tomado desprevenido, y jamás pensó que le pudiese gustar tanto besar a una persona tan irritante como lo era el ex capitán de Nekoma.

-Entonces vendrás a la fiesta mañana conmigo ¿ne, Tsukki?

El rubio lo miró reticente, antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza, aún sin poder ordenar de forma correcta las ideas en su mente. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el pelinegro desapareciera de su vista para poder pensar en forma lógica.

No pudo siquiera apartarse cuando el moreno volvió a acercarse hasta que pudo sentir su cálido aliento en el oído, produciéndole escalofríos, al tiempo que le susurraba seductoramente "Prometo que no te dejaré solo en ningún momento. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kei."

Luego de decir aquello, el más bajo se levantó de su frío asiento en el suelo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y estaba refrescando más que lo usual. Ofreció una mano al rubio, mano que este rechazó, levantándose por su cuenta, recogiendo su mochila y colgándosela por el hombro, antes de emprender camino hacia su dormitorio, seguido de cerca por un sonriente Kuroo.

Se despidió del moreno con un simple gesto con la mano, mientras oía como el más bajo continuaba subiendo las escaleras un piso más arriba que el suyo. Entró a su cuarto, y para su fortuna su compañero de cuarto se hallaba ausente. Por fin, después de semanas de no poder descansar adecuadamente, se quitó su abrigo y calzado, abalanzándose sobre su cama como en mucho tiempo no había hecho. Sin embargo, le costó horrores conciliar el sueño. No podía parar de pensar en lo bien que se sentían los labios de Kuroo sobre los suyos, finos y cálidos, suaves pero firmes en cada movimiento. No podía olvidar aquel cosquilleo en el vientre al momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, jugando una con la otra, haciéndolo sentir inexperto e inseguro a cada instante, provocando que su respiración se acelerase inevitablemente, procurando con todas sus fuerzas que ningún sonido vergonzoso emergiese de su garganta.

Quería besarlo de nuevo. Le urgía hacerlo. Pero jamás se lo pediría. Así que sería paciente, y aprovecharía la ocasión de la noche siguiente como excusa para volver a hacerlo. Después de todo, hacía más de un año y medio que no tenía sexo. En realidad solo lo había hecho una vez, aunque aquello no pensaba admitirlo ante nadie.

Nunca contaría a ni una sola persona como había perdido su virginidad, aquella noche luego de la fiesta de graduación, cuando Tadashi y él estaban bastante pasados de tragos, y los padres del menor como de costumbre ausentes en casa. No había sido un fiasco, pero estuvo cerca de serlo. Tuvieron bastantes complicaciones, en especial porque al castaño le costó bastante acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro. Pero al fin y al cabo pasaron un buen rato. Claro, Tadashi no estuvo apto para verlo al rostro durante las siguientes 6 semanas, pero una vez superado aquello volvieron a la normalidad. Al fin y al cabo sus caminos terminarían separándose, así que no valía la pena arruinar tantos años de amistad por un desliz de esa índole.

Por lo tanto, a sus veinte años, la única y verdadera experiencia sexual que tenía en su haber era acostarse con su mejor amigo a causa de la ebriedad. En sus propias palabras, se sentía patético. Y no sabía si era por ese motivo que se emocionaba tanto con solo un beso, o si en verdad la persona que se lo dio era la que provocaba dicha emoción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó casual al otro lado de la línea. El rubio no tenía idea de porqué lo llamaba por teléfono si estaban a un piso de distancia, bien podría pasar por su cuarto y él no tendría problemas en recibirlo.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos en las escaleras- aclaró antes de cortar. El de ojos miel suspiró sonoramente rodando los ojos, antes de darse un último vistazo frente al espejo y recoger sus llaves y billetera del aparador junto a su cama.

Echó cerrojo a la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras donde un pelinegro de cabellos rebeldes lo esperaba con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Te ves bien- halagó, mirando al chico de pies a cabeza, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior, cosa que hizo al menor sonrojar.

-Gr-gracias.- contestó siendo incapaz de evitar que se le traben las palabras. Pero no era para menos, había intentado esmerarse con su vestuario ese día, y había elegido los jeans más ajustados que tenía, de esos que le marcaban absolutamente todo, y con el cual en varias ocasiones lo habían piropeado; con una blusa gris de cuello V no tan pronunciado y de mangas ¾, calzado casual, ideal para la ocasión, no demasiado formales, y lo bastante cómodos incluso para bailar. No es que tuviese pensado bailar aquella noche, pero con Kuroo a su lado, muchas cosas eran inciertas.

-También te ves bien- comentó luego de un rato de silencio el rubio, quien por algún motivo no podía apartar la vista de la anatomía del más bajo. Estudiando minuciosamente cada curva y arruga que se formaba en el atuendo del pelinegro, quien en esos momentos llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros casi tan ajustados como los propios, una camisa a cuadros roja remangada hasta la mitad y con los botones desabrochados mostrando la camiseta negra que llevaba debajo, con un calzado deportivo de marca que por lo que parecía era nuevo.

-Gracias- habló con seguridad, sonriéndole con autosuficiencia, mientras alcanzaban el estacionamiento de la universidad.

-¿Serás el conductor designado?- preguntó el menor con ironía, tapando una risilla con la punta de sus dedos, en un gesto muy característico suyo.

-Por supuesto cariño- respondió con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del piloto, adentrándose al auto, siendo seguido por el rubio.

Llegaron al establecimiento, parecía ser un sitio bastante frecuentado, y creía que Kuroo había mencionado el nombre del lugar en alguna conversación un tiempo atrás, pero no estaba seguro.

Una vez dentro no tardaron más de cinco minutos en encontrarse con Bokuto y Akaashi, quienes al verlo lo saludaron con demasiado ánimo para su gusto. Bueno, más bien Bokuto lo hizo, Akaashi solo lo saludo con un gesto el cual correspondió con una leve reverencia. En cambio el búho prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, estrechándolo entre sus -aún más que antes- musculosos brazos, gritando una zarda de cosas sin sentido como que estaba más alto, y se veía más maduro. Era obvio que así sería si habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Comenzaron a beber y hablar. Aunque en realidad solo eran Kuroo y Bokuto quienes habían comenzado con su concurso de "A ver quién dice más estupideces en el menor tiempo posible", increíblemente llegaron a un empate, y de cuando en cuando el ex armador de Fukurodani y él aportaban algún monosílabo a la conversación.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, había terminado siendo arrastrado a la pista de baile por ambos ex capitanes, obligándolo de un modo u otro a moverse al compás de la pegadiza música electrónica. Al comienzo le costó horrores, pero al paso de las bebidas, y con el alcohol haciendo efecto poco a poco sobre sus sentidos, terminó soltándose por completo, disfrutando de la música, y los movimientos de la marea de gente que iba y venía. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando al cambiar de ritmo a uno más sensual, el pelinegro pasó un brazo por su cintura, acercándolo más a él, terminando bailando muy pegados, demasiado para el gusto de Tsukishima a pesar de su estado de embriaguez. Incomprensiblemente el tacto del moreno comenzaba a quemarle, aquellas manos alrededor de su cintura que ocasionalmente se paseaban por su espalda, rozaban su trasero y vagaban por sus piernas. Era extraño, ya ni siquiera sentía que estuviese bailando, simplemente se dejaba llevar por los movimientos de Kuroo, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro del mayor, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se pegaban más a cada segundo, mientras se balanceaban sensualmente al compás de la música ochentosa que sonaba en esos momentos.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio. Mi compañero de cuarto no está- soltó el moreno en cierto punto de la noche, colocando decididamente una mano sobre el trasero del rubio, apretándolo y empujando sus caderas hacia el frente para que se pegasen contra las suyas.

-Mmm…- un leve gemido vibró en la garganta del rubio al sentir el contacto del pelinegro, aprobando silenciosamente su oferta.

No recordaba haberse despedido de Bokuto o de Akaashi. Tampoco recodaba que el trayecto de aquella disco a la universidad hubiese sido tan corto. Pero allí estaba Kuroo, echando cerrojo a la puerta antes de tomarlo fuertemente de la muñeca y empotrarlo contra la pared, lanzándose a sus labios, recorriendo de una forma un tanto desesperada todo su cuerpo, palpando aquí y allá, haciéndolo temblar de la anticipación.

Lo guió hasta su cama, echándose encima suyo antes de que pudiese llegar a acostarse siquiera. Besó su mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, chupando y mordiendo cada pedacito de piel disponible, con cuidado de no dejar marcas. Se las arregló para quitarle la blusa gris y hacer lo mismo con su camiseta negra ¿En qué momento había dejado la camisa roja de lado?

-¿Alguna vez has estado abajo?- preguntó en un tono apenas audible junto a su oído. Lo repentino de la pregunta y el tono que uso lo hizo temblar ligeramente. Suspiró profundo, intentando realizar en qué escabrosa situación estaba metiéndose, aunque era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. La cuestión era, que si cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos le costaba comunicarse con la gente, estando como estaba ahora le costaba el doble pronunciar más que un monosílabo. Por lo tanto solo asintió, recibiendo una sonrisa prepotente como respuesta.

Volvió a besarlo en los labios, apoyándose sobre sus codos para no echar su peso completo sobre el menor. Los largos brazos del rubio aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda, sintiendo el cálido tacto de sus torsos rozándose, y la deliciosa sensación de su caderas haciendo fricción.

-Ahh…- leves gemidos abandonaban de cuando en cuando la garganta del rubio, poniendo al moreno a mil.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que el más bajo colocara sus manos sobre los botones del pantalón del más joven, despojándolo de ellos con ropa interior incluido, dejando a las prendas olvidadas en el suelo.

Tomó el miembro erecto del rubio con una mano, comenzando a masturbarlo a un ritmo que al menor se le hacía tortuoso, removiéndose bajo el cuerpo del mayor, suplicándole con los ojos que aumentase la velocidad, sin lograr mayor resultado más que la sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte del moreno.

No supo cómo reaccionar cuando Kuroo descendió hasta la altura de sus caderas, besando desde su vientre, paseándose por los huesos de su pelvis, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel, acariciando con su aliento la base de su hombría.

-Kuroo…- jadeó débil el rubio, sintiendo los suaves labios del pelinegro recorrer su extensión hasta llegar al glande, chupándolo y haciendo estremecer a su acompañante del placer. Volvió a repetir el procedimiento un par de veces más recibiendo quejas entre gemidos por parte del rubio que no sabía si podría manejar el doloroso ritmo al que el mayor lo sometía.

Dejó de juguetear con el falo del más joven, descendiendo aún más, sosteniendo con una mano sus testículos, chupando con delicadeza uno de ellos hasta hacer tensar su cuerpo, oyendo un grito ahogado de parte del más alto, repitiendo el mismo proceso con el otro. Sostuvo con ambas manos las caderas del chico, elevándolas ligeramente, lo suficiente para hallarse en una posición cómoda que le diera acceso a su pequeña entrada.

-¡Ahhh!- el rubio se sostuvo como pudo, enredado sus dedos entre las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando por todos los medios que los gritos de gozo no se le escaparan, mientras sentía como la lengua del mayor se paseaba húmeda contra su ano, presionando contra él, entrando y saliendo levemente, provocándole una sensación que jamás creyó podría experimentar.

Estaba a punto de hacer una queja en cuanto sintió que la lengua del moreno lo abandonaba, en cambio tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para evitar que intemperancias salieran de ella cuando una terrible molestia se instaló en su parte baja.

-Shh… no te tenses tanto…- aconsejó el pelinegro, con voz ronca por la excitación, acomodándose nuevamente a la altura del más joven, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso húmedo.

Si bien al comienzo la intromisión había sido de lo más incómoda, poco a poco su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando, disfrutando del entrar y salir del dedo del moreno en su interior. De tan ensimismado que estaba entre todas las sensaciones nuevas, no se percató del momento en el que le mayor se las apañó para agarrar de su mesa de noche un pote de crema, que según la poca consciencia que le quedaba debía ser lubricante, para separarse un momento de él, quitando bruscamente aquel dedo de su esfínter y untar dicho producto sobre la misma mano, para al segundo siguiente introducir dos de ellos de una sola vez.

-¡Aahg!- se quejó por un momento debido a la brusquedad de la acción. Pero se contuvo de apartarse, obedeciendo a las palabras tranquilizadoras que el pelinegro susurraba. "Tranquilo. Relájate. Verás que te haré sentir bien", mientras tanteaba en el interior del rubio hasta hallar el punto que lo haría temblar de puro placer.

Un grito ahogado fue la señal de que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, comenzando a rozar en cada movimiento la próstata del menor hasta el punto que suplicara por más.

Cuando lo creyó oportuno, apartó de nueva cuenta los dedos de su interior, recibiendo quejas de un no muy sobrio Tsukishima quien esperaba que siguiera con las atenciones.

-Ahora me toca a mí- aclaró. Mientras por fin desabrochaba los botones de su pantalón, despojándose de las prendas que le sobraban, quitando del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros un pequeño envoltorio metálico antes de dejarlos olvidados junto a la pila de ropas en el piso.

Abrió el pequeño paquete del preservativo, colocándoselo inmediatamente antes de posicionarse entre las piernas del más alto, arreglándoselas para extenderlas, dejándolo lo más expuesto posible. Tomó una de las almohadas que sobraban junto a la cabeza del rubio, situándola debajo de sus caderas, terminando por echar todo su peso sobre el menor, haciendo que su trasero quede a un ángulo lo suficientemente cómodo para la penetración.

-¿Listo?- preguntó el mayor, tomando su dolorosa erección, dirigiéndola a la entrada del de ojos miel. Solo recibió un leve asentimiento como respuesta.

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió, pero no fue tanto como se lo había imaginado. Era más bien una sensación de incomodidad, mezclada con solo un poco de dolor bastante soportable, se imaginaba que eso era por la previa preparación. Kuroo era gentil, susurraba palabras dulces que apenas alcanzaba a oír, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, esperando a que se acostumbrase a la sensación de su interior siendo invadido.

-Mu-muévete- pidió con voz entrecortada el de ojos miel. Kuroo obedeció, comenzando a mover lentamente las caderas, aumentando de a poco la cadencia, de modo que el rubio pudiera manejarla sin sentir mayor incomodidad.

Al poco tiempo la habitación fue invadida por los gemidos incontrolables de un Tsukishima que había perdido completamente el pudor, con una pierna estratégicamente colocada sobre el hombro del más bajo, mientras enloquecía por el constante sonido de la pelvis del pelinegro chocando contra sus nalgas, obsceno y excitante; al tiempo que su próstata era golpeada sin tregua durante cada embestida.

-Kei… te ves tan hermoso- habló entre jadeos, extasiado por la vista que le ofrecía el más alto, completamente enrojecido, con los ojos entrecerrados y humedecidos, moviéndose al mismo compás que el suyo para aumentar la profundidad de las estocadas. Sabía que no duraría mucho más, así que dirigió una de sus manos nuevamente al miembro del menor, bombeado su hombría al mismo ritmo que llevaban sus caderas.

-Tet-surou… voy a…- su nombre de pila saliendo de entre los labios del menor, anunciando su creciente orgasmo hizo que el mayor aumentara la velocidad, completamente hipnotizado por aquel encanto oculto que su protegido le estaba mostrando.

Alcanzaron el clímax uno detrás del otro, primero el menor terminando en la mano del pelinegro manchando su propio vientre de semen, para ser seguido por el moreno quien acabo con un sonoro jadeo y un par de estocadas más vaciándose por completo en su interior.

Con delicadeza salió del rubio, quitándose el condón, atándolo y tirándolo en algún punto perdido del cuarto, acomodando el jadeante cuerpo del menor a un lado de la cama, seguidamente recostándose junto a él.

-Kei…- habló en tono suave, pasando el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla del más alto, quien todavía intentaba acompasar su respiración.

-¿Sí?

-Deberíamos salir más seguido

-Como digas- contestó con una voz que pretendía sonar indiferente.

El mayor cubrió a ambos con una manta, estaban muy cansados en ese momento, así que el baño podría esperar. A decir verdad estaba más que satisfecho, nunca pensó que Tsukishima terminaría consintiendo el tener ese tipo de tratos con él, pero estaba agradecido que así fuera. Tal vez no comenzaran una relación seria, aún. Pero quizás en un futuro próximo podría conseguir que el rubio accediese a ser algo más. Después de todo, ese solo era el comienzo.

-Buenas noches Kei.- murmuró, tomando una de las manos del menor entre las suyas.

-Buenas noches- respondió somnoliento, entrelazando los dedos con los del más bajo, antes de caer dormido a causa tanto del cansancio como del alcohol.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor dejen comentarios con sus opiniones al respecto :3


End file.
